


Release

by ChocoChipBiscuit



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/pseuds/ChocoChipBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big man, should be scary-- can’t find it in her to be scared of him though. Or maybe that’s the excitement, animal instinct flooding her with adrenaline, sending her heart racing. She climbs him as soon as she kicks the door shut, barely remembers to lock it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

Big man, should be scary-- can’t find it in her to be scared of him though. Or maybe that’s the excitement, animal instinct flooding her with adrenaline, sending her heart racing. She climbs him as soon as she kicks the door shut, barely remembers to lock it first. Hands on his biceps and knee sliding up his thigh, hooking her foot around his calf. Squeaks as he picks her up and pushes her against the wall, a hard rush that scrapes her shoulders. Squeaks again when he kisses her scalp, her ear, a nip of teeth on the cartilage. He growls a little at that, eyes glittering. He likes that, she thinks. At least it’s not like she has to fake being noisy.

Also not like she has to give Butch any warnings, either. He saw her leave the bar with the nightkin, he’ll give her space. Can always catch a ride with Clover if he needs one.

Nightkin’s name is Keene. Sounds like it’s his real name, pre-serum. He at least had the grace not to raise an eyebrow-- if he had one-- at her name either. ‘Jinx’ is just fine.

Mouth so big but he’s a surprisingly gentle kisser. Waits for her to open her mouth, slips his tongue like he’s teasing hers. Warm, sweet. Wet. Her mouth’s still warm with cinnamon and honey, whiskey on her breath. She moans around him, feet dangling. Feels small, helpless, but she likes that. Likes the feeling of his body against hers, all hard lines and muscle. Could crush her if he weren’t being so careful. Not cautious, exactly, but great strength under tight control. Coiled up like a spring, metered release.

She kisses him, nibbles at his lower lip when he starts pulling away. Spreads her thighs, hooking her feet around his waist and pulling him close. As clear an invitation as she can make with her mouth busy.

Not like she can hold him if he really wants to escape, but he lets her tug him back in. Wedges a hand under her ass, squeezing hard enough there might be bruises by morning. That could be hot, though. Nice reminder of a good night.

And she knows it’s going to be good, feels the heat, the chemistry. Like fireworks under her skin. Always liked big men. First time with someone _this_ big though. Did he bring his own condoms? Fuck, she’s got some but wasn’t thinking about bringing home a mutant. Doesn’t even know if they’d fit.

Wasn’t thinking about bringing _anyone_ home tonight but when Keene caught her looking and _smiled_ , then Clover pushed her shoulder… well, why waste an opportunity? Especially not with Clover mouthing “go for it!” and cheering as Butch mimed retching into his beer.

“Hey,” she mumbles around kissing, around tasting the edges of his mouth and attempting to twine her fingers through his non-existent hair. Her nails just skim over smooth scalp, no texture. Nothing to grab. “You got condoms, right?”

“Yeah,” he says, nuzzling her ear. Nose tickles against her hair, his breath hot. “Where should we go?”

“My room’s over-- _ooh_ ,” Jinx gasps, turning into a giggle as he sweeps her into a bridal carry. Or more of a cradle, her spine curving along his arm and his hand cupped under her ass. Carrying her with just one arm, like she weighs nothing at all. “Wow, you’re strong.” Bites her lip and buries her head into his shoulder. “Fuck, I’m sure you hear that one a lot.” Smells warm and musky, plus some lingering deodorant. Fresh.

“It’s true,” he says agreeably enough. He follows her directions to her room, shuts the door behind them and makes towards the bed before she interrupts.

“No. Lights on. I want to see you,” she says. Likes seeing her lovers in general. Plus she’ll admit to being a little kinky-curious. Maybe.

Keene flicks the switch without fumbling. Must have better night vision than she does-- makes sense with the name. Nightkin. Wonders what makes them different from regular mutants, or if-- well, dammit. That’s not really pillowtalk. So she folds it aside, tucks it away with the other half-dozen questions she plans on looking up next time she has some downtime with her smartphone.

He lays her down on the bed, gentle as a feather. Lets her kick off her shoes and wriggle out of her jeans, tugging at the hems to help her slide them off. But his hands are slow, steady. Not like he’s rushing to unwrap her, but confident in what comes next. Hooks one of those massive fingers into the hem of her panties-- and she’s glad she wore the cute set today, the black with pink polka dots-- and tugs it smoothly down her thighs. She squirms when they reach her knees, shaking them off.

Strange he’s so quiet, though. She’s used to chuckles, laughter. Maybe some giggles or jokes. She nudges his bicep with her toe, fanning her fingers over her thighs as she parts her legs. “Hey, warm me up?” she says, lilting her voice playful.

He settles between her thighs, bed creaking. Fuck, will they fit on the bed? Barely. Will the bed take their weight…?

“Um. Shit. Sorry. Might have to grab the blanket and do this on the floor,” she says, biting her lip and twisting her mouth in apology.

Keene snorts, biting back a laugh. “Not a problem.” He stands back up as she grabs the pillow off the bed and yanks the blankets off. He’s enough of a gentleman to take the blanket from her and shake it out, laying it evenly over the floor. She plops the pillow down again because hey, could make a good cushion for her butt or his knees, whatever position they end up in.

He kneels before her, and _geez_. Even kneeling he’s taller than her. Makes her clit thump, a weird sort of excitement rattling up through her ribcage. God, he’s huge. She pulls off her shirt, putting a little wriggle in her hips. She wasn’t wearing a bra anyway, so doesn’t have to worry about that as she flings the shirt aside.

“May I undress you?” Jinx asks. Would love to peel aside his layers, strip him down inch by inch. Savor every detail of this new territory.

But she can only start with clothing.

He nods, and she pulls his jacket open, works it off his shoulders. Rubs her cheek against his neck, licks the tendon running beneath the jaw. Tastes good, some sort sharp and bitter. Like coffee fresh from the tin. Takes her time, because it’s fun to look at him, to slide her hands under his shirt and unhook his belt. She likes the feel of his skin, the knit of sinew beneath her fingers. He’s all hard lines, muscle on muscle-- no body fat to him. Nothing to soften him.

She presses her ear to his chest, as much to reassure herself that he’s still human--rising chest,  beating heart and all-- as to prompt a response. Licks his nipple, which looks impossibly small on the vast planes of his chest.

“You’re allowed to talk, you know,” she says conversationally.

“What should I say?”

“Anything. Tell me sweet lies, pretty truths. Tell me how much you want me,” she says, only half teasing. Though when she presses her hand over his boxers, he’s already hard. Not that hardness has that much to do with want, really, but. “Oh wow. That’s… you’re… oh man. I was about to say something you’ve heard a lot, again.” Radiates heat, makes her shiver. Bigger than her fingers, her wrist-- and she’s used big toys before, but that’s different from thinking of trying to wrap her legs around not just a toy, but the man attached.

“You’re allowed to say it again,” he says with a smirk. Maybe that’s his way of playing, all sharp edges and teasing. She can play that way, then.

“Oh fuck, Keene. That’s _big_.” Adds a breathy moan for good measure, peeking up at him and grinning.

He tilts his head, chuckles. But like it’s in spite of himself, the sound small and parcelled. “Don’t have to make it sound like a porno either.”

“Fuck’s sake, just go down on me,” she growls, and he leans forward, grabbing her-- but gentle again, that controlled strength. One hand splayed behind her back, the other at the back of her knees so he can lay her down, folding her in place like a poseable doll. Sets her ass on top of the pillow and lies between her legs, his feet trailing off the edge of the blanket and his mouth on her cunt. Cheeks so smooth, not even a hint of stubble-- she squeezes her thighs together, giggling as he pries them apart. A broad swirl of his tongue and she’s squirming again, squeezing her knees together against his cheeks, her fists bunching up the blanket as she arches against him. “Oh god, oh god, yeah-- like that--” and it feels good, so good. Obscene even, that enormous tongue covering her all in one lick. “Come on, faster…” and she screams out her orgasm, bucking against his face and melting into a puddle with her sweat sticking to the blanket.

“Wait, no, didn’t say _stop_ ,” Jinx says, cracking open her eyes and shooting him a mock-glare. Pouts her lips out. “Again. With a finger? I want to clench around something.”

Keene chuckles again, that funny sound like he’s rationing away his intimacy. Because fuck, this is sex, they’re naked and it’s fun, but he’s still closed off. Frustrating.

But it still feels good as he trails a finger through the puffiness of her outer folds, gathering up her slick before pushing in. Curls as he goes in, looking for that bundle of nerves. She flattens her feet on the floor, tilts her hips to make it easier for him. Moans when he finds the spot, licking her lips and asking, “Again?”

His mouth feels just as good as before, even better now that she’s warmed up. So warm, so giving. Lush-- that’s the word for it. Wet, hot, intense. A rich word, a warm word, not like Keene himself. But his mouth is lush, his tongue sweet. Makes her shiver, come again. And again, a higher peak as Keene gets the rhythm of her body, slips in another finger without asking-- and fuck, that’s a stretch now, body tenting to adjust, but it’s the third one that makes her beg, “Please, slow, oh-- don’t stop, don’t stop, please don’t stop, oh _fuck_ ,” and it’s taut, it’s not painful, but it is slow, a gentle push that makes her feel like she’s been gently warped, all thinned out and wrapped around him as she comes, comes, so hard she’s surprised that she’s not expelling him with each wave of contraction.

“Hope you’re not tired yet,” Keene says, kissing the inside of her thigh. Wiping his mouth dry. And it’s nice, a sweet tickle on her skin, but feels like the dismount at the end of a performance.

“Nah, nah.” Wriggles back, squirming off the pillow and flipping herself onto her hands and knees. Turns back to face him. God, she can smell herself in the air, thick like lust and jasmine. Wonders how that smells to him, if he gets any other enhanced senses besides night vision. He’s already sitting up, erection jutting from his lap. “You got the condom?” Can’t believe how much she’s looking forward to this-- and she _likes_ penetration, yeah, but this looks like a whole new experience.

He pulls it from the pocket of his discarded jacket, wrapper crinkling as he opens it. Lets her take it from his hand, squeeze the tip and roll it down his cock. At least this part isn’t too different. It looks even bigger wrapped up like this, and she grabs the bottle of lube from her dresser and shakes a generous coating on his shaft before working it all over her hands. Might as well start this right. Tosses him a wink, squeezing one hand down by the base and the other just over it. Lips soft, licking the tip of his cock and ignoring the taste of latex and lube. Tries to keep eye contact while going down, gives up when she realizes she’s not going very far. So she straightens up, grinning sheepishly as she works her jaw around. “Sorry about that. Let me try that again.”

“Still felt good.” Keene strokes her cheek with his thumb, a hard ridge of callus going soft over her jaw. “Even if you’re just sucking around the tip, your hands can do the rest. Or we could just skip straight to fucking.”

“I like a challenge,” she protests, turning her head to suck his thumb. Pulls hard with her lips, releasing with a slick pop. Goes back down, leaning forward and trying again, the way he suggested. Tries to swirl her tongue, lick that little triangle of space just below the head, her hands sliding up and down. No pubic hair either-- not a single hair on his body. Smooth, nice.

And no, she doesn’t normally like sucking cock, but she _does_ like a challenge. And she likes Keene’s reactions, the way he groans tight behind clenched teeth, grips her shoulder with his fingers digging into the tricep. Little involuntary sounds and twitches, more of him than he’s willingly shared so far.

But eventually he puts his fingers under her chin, pushes up and murmurs, “I want to put my cock in you.”

She stands over his lap, straddling wide as she bumps down against him. At least his three fingers had gone in one at a time; the tip of his cock bumps against her, slides away from her entrance. He grips himself firmly by the base, letting her lower herself on him. Jinx keeps one hand on his arm, her other hand on his chest for balance as she slides down. It’s slow-- hurts a little, but she likes that edge of pain, the dull stretch as she finally works her way down. She pants in short, gasping breaths, whimpering as she slips and suddenly it’s more, more than she was expecting. Still not all of him though. Fuck.

“Are you alright?” he asks. Stroking her back now, soothing. Can read the want in his voice though, dripping down like sweat, like the slick from her poor body.

“Yeah. Just keep talking to me,” she says, and her voice sounds so strange. Squeaky, pleading. “Play with my clit, tell me I’m a good girl.”

“You are such a good girl,” he coaxes, licking his thumb and fitting it over her clit. “So good, yeah. You feel amazing. Want to slam my cock in you, go balls deep. Afraid of hurting you though, and you’re such a good girl it’d be a crime to hurt you.” Little flutters of his thumb now, makes her squirm and gasp and now it’s easier, like a renewed rush of wet, like all the cum from her previous orgasms just needed a chance to slide around. “God, you’re wet. Feels so good.” And he leans back, tilts just so-- and it’s dull, full, immense. His cock in the core of her, empties her out of everything except sensation. “That’s all of it now. How are you feeling?”

“Good. Real good.” Jinx shivers, nipples so hard they ache. Wants to be touched everywhere, wants to feel his body all over. Legs trembling, a hard stretch along her inner thigh. Thank goodness for yoga. “Um. Both hands under my ass, set the pace? I think my legs are jello.”

“What about your clit?”

She giggles, pushing back a coil of hair that fell over her eye. “I can handle that. Just enjoy the show.” Sticks her tongue out at him and puts her hands in their familiar position. Like masturbating solo, but wrapped all around him. Jinx licks her finger and rubs a circle over her clit, pubic hair tickling the palm of her hand. Her other hand cups her breast, pinching the nipple and rolling it gently between thumb and forefinger. He's strong enough, big enough that he only needs one hand under her ass, the other spread across her lower back. With her feet hooked around his body, she can lean back, give him a good view as he starts sliding out of her. Keeps her belly tight, a tremor of breath as she adjusts. Going to be murder on her abs, but that’s a worry for after-sex Jinx, not during-sex Jinx. Like the bruises, the soreness can make a good souvenir too.

He goes slow first, like maybe he really is afraid of breaking her-- but after the first few strokes, he picks up the pace. Hard enough to make her breasts jiggle, her teeth clicking in the back of her mouth as she moans.

“Fuck, yeah, that’s hot,” he grunts. “Such a good girl, I’m gonna wreck you for anyone else. Gonna make you come so hard you can’t fucking stand. Gonna make you sweat, make you moan. Gonna make you scream my name.”

_But you already did!_ seems like the wrong response to that, so she just sighs his name. Chases orgasm, peak dancing out of reach. So close though, she can taste the sparks fizzing up the back of her throat right before she hits climax, then it’s like a roller coaster-- up, down, up, up, no longer playing with her breast but grabbing on to him and scrabbling with her nails. Can’t mark up that tough skin, so she just screams. Cries, a choked and bubbling sound as she babbles, “Oh yeah, oh yeah, please Keene, that feels so _good_ ,” and he groans, asks if he can flip her over and finish that way. She nods, too frantic for words and it’s an exhilarating _whoosh_ , free fall before she lands on her back and he’s on top of her. Even with him on top, he’s so in control-- enough pressure to meld her into the floor, make her grateful for the blanket between her and the scratchy carpet as his thighs mash into hers, a hard slam of skin on skin and his balls slapping her ass. But not squishing her, still letting her breathe in that bitter-sharp scent of him, fresh sweat and hard masculinity, a hint of something spicy, some sort of tasteful, barely-there cologne that fills her mouth when she bites his chest, heels drumming on his ass and muffling her orgasm into his skin.

He must have come with her, some lucky trick of timing since he pulls out right after, touching the base of the condom to keep it in place. She props herself on her elbows, letting out a low whistle as he peels it off.

“Wow. That’s a lot of cum,” she says.

“Mhm.” He grins at her, satisfied. All sharp edges gleaming as he tucks the condom inside the discarded wrapper, then drops them in the trash. “You made a mess too,” he says, nodding towards the slickness smeared down her thighs.

Jinx giggles, sitting up and rolling her neck to loosen up. “Yeah, but mine doesn’t squirt.” She eyes the bite-mark on his chest, wincing. “Um. Sorry about that.”

“Doesn’t hurt.”

Not what she meant, exactly. Feels like branding him, and he’s not even hers. Wants to taste him again, the warmth of his mouth. Lick a stripe down his cock and suck him clean, savor the newness of it all.

He’s not making any moves to kiss or cuddle though, so she swallows down that disappointment. Clover’s always good for plain physical affection, if she swings by with Butch later. Probably will. The girl’s nosy, will demand all the details.

Doesn’t want to chase him out, but he doesn’t seem to want to stay either. So she teeters to her feet, and he’s gallant enough to offer her his hand as she gets dressed. She watches him get dressed in silence, not sure what she can say that won’t sound pathetically eager. Fun, but probably won’t be a repeat performance.

When he leaves, she locks the door behind him and gets a drink of water. Goes to the restroom, legs still wobbly. Then texts Butch that it’s safe to come home and falls asleep on the couch, curled up with a cushion over her like a massive hand.

 


End file.
